


It Started Out With a Kiss (How Did it End Up Like This?)

by AlexiaRexia



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, FOR REAL THIS IS ONLY A TWO-SHOT OKAY?, Model Clarke, PWP, Smut, Two-Shot, fitness model lexa, mood board prompt, photoshoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiaRexia/pseuds/AlexiaRexia
Summary: Based on a mood board on Tumblr, "Clarke and Lexa meet at a photo shoot and one kiss leads to something more…"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kai_Jean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_Jean/gifts).



>   
> Inspired by [this](https://kai-jean.tumblr.com/post/179254104249/clarke-and-lexa-meet-at-a-photo-shoot-and-one-kiss?) mood board created by [kai-jean](https://kai-jean.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I have zero knowledge what goes on at a photoshoot beyond what I know from the few seasons of ANTM that I watched.

“I hope you’re comfortable kissing another woman, Clarke.” 

 

Clarke had to fight the urge to roll her eyes at the creative director of the photo shoot, only able to hold back because it was a big deal to be working with him. Landing this gig was huge for her, and if she impressed the creative director, John Murphy, and photographer, who was thankfully a woman by the name of Maya, it would open so many doors for her career. “No problem,” she said in response, hoping her voice sounded cool and collected even though she was a giant ball of nerves on the inside. “I’ve kissed my fair share of women.” She was trying to sound blasé and confident, but she feared she’d come off as  _ too _ candid instead. 

 

“Great!” Murphy said in response. “Lexa should be ready soon and we can get this rolling. I need sex, but not porn. Sex sells, but too much will turn people away. Got it?” 

 

Clarke nodded lazily as she allowed Harper, the make up artist, touch up her lipstick. Though, she wasn’t sure why if she was just going to smear it on a perfect stranger. She at least hoped this other woman she’d be locking lips with shortly was at least attractive. (She was a fitness model from what Clarke remembered her agent telling her, so of course she was.) She also hoped she didn’t have bad breath. 

 

Clarke quickly shoved two Altoids in her mouth even though she’d brushed them after lunch just to be sure she wasn’t the one with bad breath. 

 

“Ah, speak of the devil,” Murphy’s voice called out from the other side of the room. “Lexa Woods, we meet again.”

 

Clarke looked up and almost gasped at the woman leaning in to kiss Murphy’s cheek, though her expression said she’d rather not. She reschooled her exquisite features before pulling back and giving Murphy a polite smile. 

 

This woman was gorgeous and Clarke could definitely see why she was a fitness model. She was wearing an outfit similar to Clarke’s, except where Clarke had a fitted workout top that was designed to both accentuate and contain her ample breasts, Lexa wore only the brand’s athletic bra on top. It left her toned abs completely bare, her bicep flexed every time her arm moved. 

 

Clarke had a sudden desire to see that arm wrapped around her thigh as that head of luscious brunette hair buried itself between her—

 

“Let me introduce you to your sidekick for the day,” Murphy said, ushering Lexa towards Clarke, snapping the blonde out of her dirty thoughts. God, she really needed to get laid. Soon. 

 

Wait. Did this weasel call her a  _ sidekick _ ? She purses her lips in annoyance. This may be her first big shoot, but she was no one’s fucking sidekick. She wanted to give the guy a piece of her mind, but before she could open her mouth to reply, Lexa spoke up. 

 

“Mr. Murphy, I don’t think it’s fair to refer to anyone as a ‘sidekick,’ particularly someone as beautiful as… Claire?” She glanced at the blonde in question. 

 

“Clarke,” she corrected. 

 

Lexa nodded and returned her focus on Murphy. She put on a fake smile, but her eyes were sharp. “Clarke here is obviously an equal if she was hand picked by Maya. Now, if we could get started? I’m already freezing and we haven’t even added the water.”

 

Murphy grumbled, but didn’t say anything as he turned to return to his chair behind the camera. 

 

Lexa turned to Clarke and her expression softened. “Don’t mind Murphy,” she said in a hushed voice so no one but Clarke could hear her. “He’s kind of a sleaze at times, but he’s also brilliant at these photo shoots.”

 

Clarke nodded. “Right,” she said. “Um, thanks, though. For what you said.”

 

Lexa shrugged. “Everyone starts somewhere,” she said. “And Maya did hand pick you, so there must be something about you because she has a great eye for talent.” 

 

Clarke smiled at that. “Thanks for the vote of confidence, though I do have to admit that I’m kind of nervous. I don’t want to disappoint, and it’s a rather, uh, unusual shoot.”

 

Lexa laughed and Clarke felt her knees weaken at the sound. “Yeah, I suppose it is. But it’s just a job, right?” 

 

Clarke nodded. “Right. A job.” 

 

Two assistants came over to them the with spray bottles. The concept of the shoot was two women who had been for a run were caught in the rain and ended up kissing. Clarke wasn’t exactly sure what the connection between the rain and kissing was to the brand of athletic wear they were supposed to be selling, but she wasn’t about to comment on it. 

 

She was glad she’d been instructed to wear nipple covers beneath the workout top once she was adequately wet (and not the fun kind) and freezing her buns off. Her hair was meticulously dampened and arranged, as was Lexa’s dark brown locks. 

 

Finally, they were ready to begin. 

 

“Okay let’s start with some warm up shots,” Murphy instructed. “Just some poses to get a feel for how you each move.” He told them how he wanted them and they each followed instructions to a tee. “Good. Lexa, get a little close to Clarke, like you’re about to ravage her, but don’t kiss yet.”

 

Clarke inhaled sharply as Lexa did just that, stopping just short of Clarke’s lips, one hand coming up to slide along her neck. Clarke's eyes were half closed, hooded and dark as she focused on her breathing. Her heart raced in her chest as she settled her hands on Lexa’s bare waist, gripping the firm muscles she found there. Fuck, this woman was  _ ripped. _ And it was definitely doing things to Clarke. 

 

_ Stop it! _ Clarke chided herself as she fought to remain professional. This was nothing more than a job. A well-paying job, at that.  _ Don’t blow it _ . 

 

“Fucking hell, ladies,” Murphy called out. “Now that’s some gold quality sexual tension. Time to up the ante. Lexa, slowly start kissing Clarke, but make sure you don’t block one another’s face.”

 

This was it. Clarke braced herself as Lexa moved even closer. She could feel the brunette’s breath—definitely no bad breath here—on her lips. 

 

Then they were kissing. 

 

Well,  _ fuck _ . 

 

_ This is a job. This is a job. This is just a fucking job.  _

 

Clarke repeated the mantra as their lips moved against one another, slow and sensual as everything—the clicks of Maya’s camera, the flashes of light, Murphy’s words of encouragement—faded for Clarke. All she could focus on was Lexa’s lips on hers. When the brunette captured her bottom lip between her teeth and tugged slightly, Clarke barely managed to hold back a moan. 

 

_ This is a job. This is a job. This is just a fucking job.  _

 

Clarke’s fingers came up to trace along Lexa’s slim neck and chiseled jawline. Then her fingers threaded into her hair, the wet strands still silky between her fingers. 

 

“Alright, ladies!” Murphy’s annoying voice broke through Clarke’s thoughts. “I definitely think we got the shot. Maya?” 

 

Clarke actually whimpered when Lexa pulled back, breaking their kiss and taking a step away. But she didn’t look away from Clarke. Her eyes were dark, pupils dilated, and Clarke swore it was desire swimming in the dark depths. 

 

“Oh yeah,” Maya said as she reviewed the shots. “There are several money shots in here.”

 

“Well that was easy,” Murphy said, moving towards them. 

 

Lexa finally had to pull her focus from Clarke, turning to face Murphy. She cleared her throat. “It wasn’t a hardship kissing Clarke,” she said, tossing a wink back at the blonde. 

 

Clarke forced a smile, hoping to spread calm, cool, and collected. “Ditto,” she said. “I mean, kissing you. Not myself, of course.” 

 

_ Oh my god _ . Clarke mentally slapped herself. But Lexa didn’t seem to mind her stumbling. 

 

“If that’s all, I think we need to get out of these wet clothes,” Lexa said. “It’s not as fun when you’re freezing cold.”

 

_ Speak for yourself, _ Clarke thought to herself. Frankly, she felt rather warm. Boiling, even. 

 

Murphy waved a dismissive hand as he leaned over Maya’s laptop and pointed at a few of the images on her screen, lost in conversation with the photographer. 

 

Back in her dressing room--which was barely more than a closet, to be honest--Clarke slumped against the closed door, head falling back against the cheap wood. Holy shit, that was intense. She’d experienced kisses with people she’d been  _ dating _ that hadn’t affected her even half as much as kissing Lexa had. Hell, some of her recent sexual encounters hadn’t gotten her this worked up. 

 

Not that there had been many encounters recently. The last time she had sex was just after she broke things off with her cheating ex, hoping she could get over him by getting under someone else. It hadn’t worked and only made her feel worse. So she’d put all her focus and energy into work, going to every casting call and taking every little job she could to get her mind off her sexual frustration.

 

And it had worked for over six months. Until now. 

 

_ Fuck _ . 

 

Clarke pushed herself off the wall and seriously considered taking care of herself right there on the couch shoved into the corner, but thought better of it. She could control herself until she got home. 

 

She would not masturbate in the tiny dressing room of a job after merely kissing a fellow professional. 

 

_ She won’t.  _

 

Clarke pulled her damp hair back into a messy bun, uncaring if it looked good. Who did she have to impress? She had just tugged off the wet, clinging tank top—and those goddamn nipple covers, sighing in relief as she tossed them aside—and pushed down the sodden athletic leggings when there was a knock on her door. 

 

“Ah, just a second!” she called out, looking around for something to quickly cover her nakedness. No way was she struggling to get back into the wet clothing, and her own clothes consisted of tight jeans and a thin white T-shirt that wouldn’t hide a thing. She grabbed the towel that had been handed to her as she left the set and hastily wrapped it around herself. It was a small towel and barely covered the essentials. Whatever. It was probably just her agent, Niylah, anyway. She’d seen her naked a hundred times at various fittings. 

 

She pulled open the door, ready to greet Niylah with a joke of how she needed to work a clause into her future contracts that is getting wet was involved, the building needed to be warmer. 

 

But the retort died on her lips when she saw who was standing in the doorway. 

 

It wasn’t Niylah. 

 

Lexa Woods stood there with the same dark-eyed expressions she’d had on set. Only this time, there were no cameras around to capture the moment. They were no longer working. 

 

_ Oh _ . 

 

“H-hey,” Clarke said, clutching the towel tighter to her chest, heart racing. 

 

“Can I come in?” Lexa asked, voice low and steady as her gaze traveled the length of Clarke’s towel-covered body, licking her lips unconsciously. 

 

Clarke just nodded and stepped aside. As soon as the door closed behind Lexa, the lock engaging with an audible  _ click _ , Clarke felt a surge of desire and boldness course through her veins. 

 

She dropped the towel. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they bang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a tease if I follow through on the promise of smut, right? ;)

Lexa felt like she’d lost her goddamn mind.

 

She’d always been a consummate professional. She’d posed with hundreds of women, beautiful women, before. She’d even had to pose in varying stages of undress and, yes, kiss a few of those women before. 

 

And never had she been even a little bit tempted to act unprofessionally. Never had those shoots been anything more than a job, a way to make a living and sell products. She may as well have been posing with mannequins for how much she’d been affected by the half-naked beautiful women she’d posed with.

 

Until she’d been face to face, lips to lips, with Clarke Griffin. 

 

Lexa had researched Clarke a bit when her agent had told her she’d been working with a model who had landed her first national-level job. In her experience, newbies were the worst to work with--usually over-compensating for the fact that it was their first big job and they were eager to please. She’d been quite taken with the blonde when she’d been shown Clarke’s digital portfolio. So far, she’d only booked smaller photoshoots for local ads and independent photographers, but the women staring back at her from the photos had definite potential. She was strikingly beautiful, but not the in the overproduced, oversold kind of way. 

 

For one thing, she was curvy. Trim in her waist, but her hips and bosom flaired in a way that the majority of women in this line of work didn’t. Paired with her blonde hair and intensely blue eyes, she reminded Lexa of those 50’s pin up girls. 

 

She was the definition of ‘sex on legs.’

 

So she’d already been curious about the blue-eyed vixen before she’d walked into that studio. And man, was that curiosity piqued even more when she saw the woman in the flesh, all tight clothing clinging to those sexy curves. 

 

When the water was added, Lexa was done for. 

 

Kissing Clarke hadn’t been a hardship at all. She was soft and tasted of mint and something sweet. She could taste those lips all day and never grow bored. 

 

But though it wasn’t a hardship, kissing Clarke threw Lexa off balance and headfirst into a dilemma. 

 

She was a professional. But the thoughts she was experiencing as she kissed the blonde in front of Maya’s camera were anything  _ but _ professional. In the past when she’d had to kiss someone for a shoot, she thought only of her body placement. Where to put her hands for the best shot. What to do with her neck. How to hold her posture. But all of that had flown out the window as soon as their lips met. 

 

She no longer felt like she was on a photo shoot. She was simply kissing a gorgeous woman. And that woman was kissing her back with what felt like genuine desire. 

 

But maybe she was just a good actress. 

 

Which brought Lexa to her current dilemma. She stood in front of the dressing room assigned to Clarke, still dressed in the outfit she’d been wearing for the shoot, the material damp from both the water and arousal. Her hand raised and poised to knock, but she hesitated. Maybe Clarke really was just an incredible actress and it had all been simply a job. 

 

But god, the look on her face when they’d parted, after Murphy had told them they were finished… that didn’t look like acting. 

 

Drawing a deep breath, Lexa knocked on the door. 

 

“Just a second!” she heard Clarke call from the other side, then some scuffling like she was looking for something. Then the door opened and there she stood, hair now in a messy bun and, oh god, a too-small towel wrapped around her. Lexa swallowed as she considered the very real possibility that Clarke was completely naked under that towel. 

 

“H-hey,” Clarke stammered, eyes wide and looking all kinds of flustered. 

 

If this was all an act, she deserved a freaking Oscar. 

 

“Can I come in?” Lexa asked, finding her voice and grateful that it was steadier than she felt on the inside. She hardly knew this woman, yet she felt so drawn to her. She couldn’t explain it, but she also couldn’t ignore it. 

 

She also couldn’t stop herself from giving Clarke an appreciative once over, her eyes traveling down to Clarke’s barely hidden breasts to where the towel stopped well above mid-thigh. She swallowed and returned her gaze back up to Clarke’s face. 

 

Clarke nodded and stepped aside so Lexa could enter. She closed the door and watched Clarke’s face as she turned the lock, the sound of it clicking echoing in the small room. 

 

That’s when she saw Clarke’s eyes dance with mischief and desire just before she gripped the edge of the towel wrapped around her… and let it drop to the floor. 

 

_ Fuck _ . 

 

Clarke was indeed naked beneath the towel. 

 

Lexa instantly surged forward and pressed Clarke’s back to the wall as she captured her lips in another scalding, demanding kiss. Only this time, there were no cameras. There were no creative directors yelling out demands. 

 

And there were no clothes on Clarke’s body to get in the way of Lexa’s wandering hands. 

 

She thrust her tongue into Clarke’s mouth as her hand closed around her breast, thumb flicking across her pebbles nipple. Clarke gasped into her mouth, a moan bubbling up from the back of her throat and making Lexa’s legs weak from the sound. She could feel wetness pool in her underwear, and it wasn’t from the water used in the photoshoot. 

 

“Lexa,” Clarke whimpered when they parted. The blue of her eyes was nearly fully eclipsed by the dark depths of her pupils. Her cheeks and chest were flushed. “Touch me.” 

 

Clarke grabbed the hand not teasing her breast and guided it between her legs, demanding Lexa’s touch. 

 

Lexa eagerly obliged. She slid her fingers through the slick folds of Clarke’s sex, making a sound of deep pleasure when they were instantly soaked by the wetness they found there. She quickly found her sensitive clit and circled it a few times before sliding down to tease her entrance. 

 

“Fuck, do it,” Clarke gasped, throwing her head back against the wall. “Fuck me.” 

 

Lexa needed no more encouragement. She slid her finger inside, her own hips keening forward as Clarke’s heated walls enveloped her. 

 

“Shit, you’re so wet,” Lexa gasped into Clarke’s ear, sucking at the tender flesh just below. “So hot and ready for me.”

 

“Yes,” Clarke groaned, hands trailing up to thread through Lexa’s hair. “I’ve been wet since I saw you walk in the room with those disgustingly perfect abs of yours.” 

 

Lexa chuckled, adding a second finger as she pumped steadily in and out of Clarke. She kissed down Clarke’s neck, pausing to suck as her pulse point (but careful not to leave a mark) before moving on. Her lips enveloped one of the hardened, pink nipples, causing another gasp and moan to escape Clarke’s mouth as she teased the tip with her tongue. She quickly ascertained that Clarke had very sensitive nipples and that she liked it a bit rougher. 

 

She kissed and licked up the smooth column of Clarke’s neck, nuzzling at the sensitive spot just below her ear. She nipped at her earlobe gently before bringing her lips up to whisper in her ear. 

 

“I want to taste you.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


Clarke whimpered. She actually fucking  _ whimpered _ . “Fuck,  _ yes _ ,” she said— _ begged _ , actually. “Please.” She was still in a state of shock. When she’d opened the door to reveal Lexa standing there looking even sexier than before, if that was even possible, her brain had gone into overdrive. Dropping that towel had seemed like the only logical thing to do in the moment, chances of being rejected be damned. 

 

She could have  wept with pure joy when Lexa fell to her knees in front of her, two fingers still buried to her knuckles. 

 

Then Lexa was using her free hand to lift one of Clarke’s shaking thighs until it was draped over her powerful shoulder while she leaned in and swiped her tongue through drenched folds. Clarke let out a loud moan, uncaring that they were in a building full of other people. She didn’t have the mental capacity to  _ care  _ about those other people as Lexa resumed thrusting with her fingers and swirled her tongue over her aching clit. Her hand gripped her thigh in place on her shoulder, keeping her steady. 

 

It was too much and not enough at the same time. 

 

Clarke was dizzy with the feelings brought forth from Lexa’s nimble tongue and long fingers. She felt like she was about to pass out from the waves of pleasure coursing through her entire body, causing her hips to roll and her back to arch. 

 

“Lexa,” she gasped, feeling the first deliciously torturous hints of her impending orgasm warm her core and begin to spread outwards like a growing inferno. “I’m so close,” she breathed out, voice shaky and hoarse. “Don’t fucking stop.”

 

Lexa did not stop. In fact, she increased her efforts, wanting nothing more than to make Clarke come against her mouth. She quickened the strokes of her tongue, the push and pull of her fingers, until Clarke was a gasping mess above her, her thighs shaking and her inner walls quivering with the contractions of her orgasm. 

 

“Oh, fuck,” Clarke cried out, hands tightening in Lexa’s hair as she experienced one of the strongest orgasms she’d had in a very, very long time. Her eyes squeezed shut as her muscles tightened almost painfully, but she was far too gone to even notice. 

 

Lexa kept up her motions through Clarke’s climax, coaxing a few more shudders from her body as she began to come down from the high. She continued licking and sucking, welcoming every drop of the evidence of Clarke’s orgasm into her mouth. 

 

One thing was for certain—Lexa was officially addicted to the taste of Clarke Griffin. 

 

Finally, Clarke slumped against the wall, completely spent and out of breath. Were it not for Lexa holding her up, she’d have crumpled to the floor in a boneless heap. 

 

Lexa pressed soft kisses to Clarke’s inner thigh, even leaving behind a mark that would remind Clarke of this encounter for days. 

 

Not that she’d forget it any time soon. Or ever. 

 

“I knew it,” Clarke finally huffed out when she’d managed to partially regain her breath. “You’re so fucking good at that.”

 

Lexa smirked as she rose to her feet, wiping her lips and chin with the back of her hand. “You thought about me going down on you?” 

 

Clarke nodded. “As soon as I saw you walk in the room in this getup with those abs, yeah.” She ran her hands over the abs in question, moaning softly at the hardness beneath her fingertips. “Fuck, that’s so sexy.”

 

“You’re sexy,” Lexa countered, eyes roaming over Clarke’s bare breasts. 

 

Clarke blushed at Lexa’s blatant stare, but also felt the urge to pull her shoulders back and thrust her chest out in pride. “It’s my turn now,” she said, changing the subject and reaching for Lexa. 

 

Lexa shook her head, an annoyed look crossing her face. “I can’t,” she said. 

 

Clarke raised an eyebrow, feeling a surge of uncertainty rising. “Why not,” she asked, weary. Was Lexa already tired of her? 

 

Lexa noted Clarke’s worried look and leaned in to press a heated kiss to her swollen lips. Clarke nearly moaned when she could taste herself on her lips and tongue. “Trust me, I wish I could stay and let you do whatever you wanted to me,” Lexa assured her. “But I have a fitting across town and my manager will pitch a fit if I’m late. I’m never late.” Honestly, she hadn’t even thought about that fitting when she’d decided to come to Clarke’s dressing room. All she could think about was the blonde, all other commitments be damned. 

 

“Oh,” Clarke said, pouting slightly. She reached down and slid her hand over the firm globe of Lexa’s buttock. Fuck, that was rock hard, too. 

 

Lexa groaned and actually considered calling her manager and asking to reschedule with the lie that she was too sick to make it. Indra would believe her, too, since she’d never used that excuse before. She’d shown up to all kinds of meetings running a fever or with a migraine. That was just how she worked. But she was so incredibly tempted to bail on the fitting, especially when Clarke slid her other hand up to cover her breast, massaging and teasing. 

 

But as stunning as Clarke was and as much as she wanted to spend the next several hours naked together, she couldn’t miss this meeting over a girl. Even a girl as incredible as Clarke. 

 

Instead, Lexa stepped back and looked around the room. She saw what she assumed was Clarke’s phone on the small side table and reached for it. She held it out for Clarke. “I should be finished by seven,” she said. “Let me give you my number and you can text me.” 

 

Clarke licked her suddenly dry lips. Oh. This was unexpected. Welcomed, but unexpected. She unlocked the phone with her thumbprint and navigated to her iMessage app. She handed Lexa her phone to put in her number, then sent a quick message with her name so Lexa would know it was her. 

 

“Are you sure I can’t quickly return the favor?” Clarke asked, running her hand down Lexa’s side until she was playing with the hem of her tight athletic shorts. “I could just get you off really quick. I’m dying to touch you.” She dipped her fingers beneath the fabric, teasing the hem of her underwear. Then she slid her hand lower. “And you have to be all kinds of wound up.”

 

Lexa let out a groan, hands coming up to grip Clarke’s hips. “Fuck, Clarke,” she gasped as Clarke’s fingers teased the top of her slit. “I shouldn’t,” she sighed. But she was already leaning back against the wall and spreading her legs wider to give Clarke easier access. Clarke was right; she was so fucking turned on that she’d likely have to take care of herself at some point before she’d be able to focus in her meetings the rest of the day. 

 

“Tell me what you want, Lex,” Clarke said, burying her face in Lexa’s neck. “I need to hear you say yes or no.” 

 

Lexa bit her lower lip. Fuck it. She could always blame being late on traffic. “Touch me,” she demanded. “Hurry.” 

 

Clarke immediately slid through Lexa’s folds, gathering up the copious amounts of arousal she found. Fuck. She was hot and slick, beyond ready to come. “Fuck, you’re so wet,” she whispered into Lexa’s ear, thrilled at the way the action made her shudder in pleasure. 

 

“I have been since I saw you in the studio,” Lexa gasped out, canting her hips forward in attempt to get Clarke to stop teasing. “Clarke, if you don’t touch me soon, I’m going to go back to my dressing room  _ alone _ and take care of it myself.” 

 

Clarke chuckled at Lexa’s empty threat, but didn’t make her wait any longer, knowing Lexa needed release. She used her middle finger to circle her clit in a few different motions until she found the one that made her gasp and moan the most, then set forth at a quick, steady pace. She wished she had time to strip her naked and use her mouth like Lexa had on her, but she knew there wasn’t time now. 

 

_ Later _ , she thought to herself. She was getting Lexa naked and writhing beneath her as soon as she could. Now, she focused on making her come quickly.

 

It wasn’t long until the brunette was gasping and letting out a string of curses as she came against Clarkes hand, soaking her entire palm and definitely requiring a change of underwear. Clarke kept stroking, coaxing her through her entire orgasm until she was gripping her wrist and urging her to stop. Clarke immediately pulled back, flattening her hand on Lexa’s lower abdomen, spreading her wetness across her heated skin. 

 

“Shit, Clarke,” Lexa gasped, still gripping her wrist. She opened her eyes and grinned. “That was so worth being late,” she said. 

 

Clarke chuckled and pulled her hand out of Lexa’s shorts. She couldn’t resist bringing her fingers to her mouth and sucking at the copious amounts of fluid on them. She moaned at the taste, wanting to taste directly from the source now more than ever. “I’ll text you my address,” she said, giving Lexa a steamy look. “Seven, you said?” 

 

Lexa nodded. “Seven,” she confirmed. She gave Clarke one last searing kiss before pulling herself away and sneaking out the door. She knew if she kept kissing her, if she even stayed in the same room as Clarke, for any longer, she’d never make her appointment and would never hear the end of it from Indra. Her phone buzzed as she entered her own dressing room, but she ignored it for the time being as she quickly stripped off her clothing and rushed to clean up. She assumed it was Indra asking if she was on her way. She’d message her in the car.

 

Back in the dressing room, Clarke had already picked up her phone and typed out her address in the brand new message thread. For good measure, she walked over to the floor length mirror and slid her hand between her legs, gasping at how wet and sensitive she still was. She quickly snapped a photo and, making sure her face wasn’t visible, attached it to the message with a winking emoji. Then she had to make herself come two more times before she could even think about getting dressed. 

 

So much for her promise to  _ not _ masturbate in the dressing room. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a glimpse of Clarke's digital portfolio that had Lexa all out of sorts. ;) 

**Author's Note:**

>  ~~This is a two shot. That's IT. Okay? A two shot. Got it? Good. =p~~ I may already be working on an epilogue. And a part 2 of a series. 
> 
> God dammit.


End file.
